Dactyl LORE
Secret origins of Dactyl, the uh, “Finger of Fate” (Restricted access to personnel with security clearance Umbra) File number: 10057 Real name: Ernest (“Ernie”) Westfield Date of Birth: April 4, 1926, Dodge County, Wisconsin Marital status: Single Race: White Family: Parents (Millie and Frank) run a dairy farm. Siblings: Beth (b. 1924), Frank Jr. (b. 1925), Hilda (b. 1928) Occupation: High School Student (Grades from autumn 1941: Math C, English B, Science D, Athletics B, History C), works on farm and plays pinball Political affiliation: not applicable Nationality: American Education: Finished elementary school, see occupation above Appearance: 5’4, blond hair, brown eyes, skinny, oily skin, disagreeable odor Distinguishing marks: Scar on left thigh, facial scars, birthmark on back of right-hand Criminal record: none Social Security number: (See attached personal identification documents) Security clearance: none Background: Millie and Frank Westfield were married in 1921, and bought their farm in 1923. They are “salt of the earth” types, active in their community and church. Their other children have shown no Talents so far, but are being watched for any signs. Ernie himself is a loner, and is considered by his classmates to be a “creep” or a “real jerk” (see attached documents, transcribed interviews with his classmates). He boasts of having the top pinball machine scores in the county, and has attempted to sing for his high school several times, modeling himself after Frank Sinatra. Having heard his singing voice, the decision to not allow him to sing for his class is very understandable. The first confirmed use of his powers (and incidentally something he boasted about to investigators) was when he “felt up” Lori Schaller during the Christmas dance. The young lady, drunk at the time, has been convinced that she mis-remembers the incident. An offer to his parents to take Ernie away to boarding school, on full scholarship, has been accepted with relief. He was collected on January 4th, 1942 by the team handled by Agent Price (see attached documents), absent team member “Shade” who had requested vacation time. While the team was professional enough not to allow him to provoke them, they seemed very relieved to hand Ernie off to other investigators, who pretended not to notice his soaked and singed clothes. (Personal note: I expect no one will regret his going, as he seems to enjoy causing trouble. While I was in the house speaking with his mother, he shattered the coffee pot his sister was pouring, repeatedly “goosed” his mother and jabbed the family dog hard in the ribs, causing the poor beast to begin growling and snapping at the air. While on the train during his relocation, he used his finger to pull down the skirt of the candy striper. I had to bind his fingers together and put a mitten on him to make him stop.) Abilities: Mr. Westfield’s powers center around his right index finger, the focus for his telekinetic powers. Within the line of sight, he can use this to manipulate small objects, up to what he’d be able to move with the finger itself. Thus far, he has mainly used the power to poke young ladies in inappropriate locations or lift their skirts. Attack uses are still under investigation, and it appears the most probable use is blinding foes by poking them in the eyes or causing weapon malfunctions by sticking his “finger” in gun barrels. Attempts to expand his powers to larger scale telekinesis have been unsuccessful. As a pupil, Ernie is disagreeable and unwilling to work. Whenever he exerts his power, Ernie is obliged to mutter “poke, poke!” (or yell it for stronger versions of his power) and point his finger at his target. Psychological profile: Thus far, investigators have been unable to convince the young man to take national security or welfare seriously. He is either openly hostile or pulling ugly pranks. His personality is both disruptive and disrespectful. The only means to manipulate him found so far have been the offer of pictures of scantily clad ladies or the offer to provide him with a pinball machine (see attached requisition). His performance is unreliable at best, and it is probably in national interests that he be kept contained, so as to avoid public aversion to the Talented population within America (see recommendations by Dr. P. Goodtree). As he seems to fancy himself a future Frank Sinatra, Mr. Sinatra himself might be able to assist handling him. (Personal note: I am requesting reassignment for myself to avoid further interactions with the young man.) Current assignment: Located at the training facility near Chicago. Status updates: (See attached documents)